Mon corps soigné, mon coeur meurtri
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: Comment se faire aimer de celui qui vous a immédiatement rejetté ? Harry va tout tenter afin d'attirer l'attention de son amour d'infirmier. " Si je suis blessé, vous n'aurez d'autre choix que celui de me toucher, Mr. Malfoy. " Oui. Il était près à tout.
1. Prologue

**Mon corps soigné, mon cœur meurtri.**

**Genre:** UA, Yaoi, Angst ( Nyéhéhé ), Romance et... arriverais-je à caser de l'humour ici aussi ?

**Disclamair****: **JKR, nous te vénérons pour nous avoir offert si généreusement cette source à idées tordues et Yaoiesques. ( dit celle qui n'a jamais vu à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur du bouquin )

**Raiting: **Encore et toujours M.

**Couple:** DmHp.

**Béta-lectrice:** Seiko, ma Vampire-sempai d'amûr =D

**Note:** Pour mes premiers pas chez Hp, me voici avec une fic qualifiée de « bien tordue » par ma béta bien aimée, de génial par mon côté sombre, et d'horreur suprême par les Hp-boys – notamment Harry.

Je comptais publier mon threesome BzxDMxHP en premier, mais me l'a sucré, enlevé, effacé, destroyé, réduit en copeau de pixel... Bref, mon bébé a disparu ( mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne le réécrive, Nyaha ! ). C'était... pervers et tordu. Un peu comme cette fic en fait...

Pas d'inquiétude, c'est une Happy-end assurée, comme toujours. Pourtant, pour faire une fic angst, il faut des thèmes angst, n'est-ce pas ? Un petit warning donc pour le sujet de l'automutilation.

Et un autre pour les scènes explicites entre nos deux jolis jeunes hommes * smile*

**Note2:** Je m'essaye à quelque chose d'un peu nouveau pour moi; le Pov première personne continu. Cette fic sera donc un Pov Harry du début à la fin. J'essaierais de rester fidèle aux caractères des différents personnages autant que possible, même si à partir du moment où un Pov entre en action, l'interprétation du personnage devient personnelle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue.**

Lorsque je le vis pour la première fois, je sentis mon cœur accélérer ses battements avec une acuité étonnante. Mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de suivre cette silhouette longiligne et pourtant indéniablement masculine.

Tour à tour, une admiration déplacée pour cet homme me submergea, avant de laisser sa place à la fascination, puis au désir charnel, et cela en seulement quelques secondes.

Bizarrement, je n'en fus pas choqué, ou rebuté. Comme une évidence, j'acceptais instantanément cette attirance étrange pour cet inconnu sorti de nulle part, ce désir prenant pour cet homme que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam. Mes prunelles détaillèrent son apparence plus en profondeur et l'étudièrent avec une précision accompagnée pourtant d'une certaine réserve.

Mes pupilles glissèrent doucement sur ses cheveux courts et platines, ramenés négligemment en arrière et tenant cette position par un quelconque miracle, puis vers son visage pâle aux courbes douces, qui me semblaient dégager pourtant une virilité incontestable.

Je caressais du regard ses pommettes hautes ainsi que son nez droit et ses sourcils fins, avant d'oser descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres joliment roses, à l'aspect doux et velouté. Je passais en revue le reste de sa personne avec lenteur et révérence, notant distraitement que son pantalon de lin et sa chemise aux manches retroussées lui allaient parfaitement, soulignant les traits de son corps à merveille.

Puis, avec une appréhension aussi idiote que irraisonnée, je rivais mes yeux aux siens; et je sus à cet instant précis que rien ne pourrait me libérer de l'emprise inconsciente que cet homme exerçait sur moi depuis son entrée dans la cour de mon lycée. Si ses yeux gris ne semblèrent pas me voir, les miens ne purent se détacher de ces deux lagons envoutants, et cela jusqu'à que cet inconnu ne passe près de moi en me frôlant. Un violent frisson me parcouru, de même qu'une chaleur soudaine envahie mes joues.

J'eus le temps de respirer l'odeur de son parfum – frais, masculin, indéfinissable – avant qu'il ne me dépasse et ne disparaisse de mon champs de vision. Et s'il n'avait pas semblé me remarquer, je savais que moi je ne pourrais rien oublier de lui.

- Hé, Harry, vieux, ça va ? T'as l'air... bizarre.

Ne prêtant pas attention à mon ami, je me retournais sans me presser, captant une dernière fois le blond de ses cheveux de mon regard avant de le voir disparaître derrière les lourdes portes du lycée. Je déglutis doucement, mes entrailles se tordant doucement en mon sein. Et je sus...

- Oh, alors c'est lui le fameux nouveau !

- Nouveau ? De qui parles-tu, Hermione ? Du grand blond là ?

- Bien sûr Ron ! C'est lui le nouveau infirmier qui va remplacer Mme Pomfresh.

- Arf, super ! Il a l'air aussi accueillant et prévenant qu'une armoire blindée celui-là !

- Arrêtes un peu, il est sûrement très gentil ! En plus d'être assez mignon...

- Oh, je comprends mieux... et connais-tu le nom de notre si gentil infirmier ?

- Jaloux Ron ? Hum, son nom, hein ? Il me semble bien que c'est... Draco Malfoy.

... que je ne pourrais me libérer du lien invisible qui venait de se tisser et de se refermer en une tendre étreinte autour de mes membres. Je sus que inconsciemment, cet homme m'avait enchainé à lui de la plus magnifique et de la plus cruelle des façons.

- Draco Malfoy, murmurais-je.

Je sus que ce nom signait le début de ma déchéance... et j'espérais qu'il devienne rapidement ma rédemption.

Étais-ce donc ça, le coup de foudre ?

_**A suivre...**_

**Moi:** Je me présente, Sasuna.

* Les Hp-boys lui jettent un regard méfiant et se serrent inconsciemment les uns contre les autres; ils ont déjà assez d'ennuis avec tous les auteurs en herbe – surtout les Yaoistes - qui trainent sur le fandom sans qu'une autre folle vienne grossir le lot.

Severus Snape, The terreur of The cachot, est désigné d'office pour " accueillir " celle qui sera sûrement responsable de leurs déboires prochains. Le professeur plisse les yeux et se tend *

**Severus, voix impérieuse et mouvement de cape à l'appuie:** Qu'on lui prenne son clavier !

**Moi:** Gyaaaaaaah !

* Ces jeunes hommes et messieurs se jettent sur Sasuna qui protège tant bien que mal son clavier chéri *

**Moi:** C'est une manière d'accueillir les nouvelles venues ?

**Draco:** Avec la guimauve que tu nous sers – et le futur pavé qu'est ta fic - on a qu'une envie: te jeter hors du fandom !

**Harry:** On a assez à faire avec celles qui nous martyrisent déjà !

**Tous:** Va de retro ! Va de retro !

* Sasuna glapit et va se réfugier derrière sa Béta d'amour en protégeant son clavier... Béta qui baille un bon coup avant de sortir de nul part un couteau papillon qu'elle brandit sans hésiter *

**Shooka fronce les sourcils et montre les crocs ( les canines ):** On recule, bande de sauvages.

*Les Hp-Boys s'apprêtaient à sortir leurs baguettes avant de s'apercevoir de leur absence et du ricanement de Sasuna qui tapote sur son clavier*

**Moi:** Celui qui a le clavier a le pouvoir, très chers !

* Dépités, tous ces beaux garçons tournent les talons et vont s'installer dans un coin afin d'organiser un plan de vengeance *

**Shooka jette un coup d'œil derrière elle:** T'en fais pas, on le retrouvera ton bazooka, et tu menaceras qui tu veux, même sans clavier.

**Moi:** Voui... Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Mon corps soigné mon cœur meurtri.**

**Genre:** UA, Yaoi, Angst ( Nyhéhé), Romance et... arriverais-je caser de l'humour ici aussi ?

**Disclamair****: **JKR, nous te vénérons pour nous avoir offert si généreusement cette source idées tordues et Yaoiesques. ( dit celle qui n'a jamais vu quoi ressemblait l'intérieur du bouquin )

**Raiting:**Encore et toujours M.

**Couple:** DmHp.

**Béta-lectrice:** Non bêta-lus par Seiko, mon Vampire personnel, et Small-she-wolf, ma louve domestique (ça ne saurait tarder !)

**Note:** Le premier vrai chapitre est là (et il s'est fait désirer !). Les Pov ne sont pas mon fort, j'ai pût le constater par moi-même *ricane* et il ne serait pas étonnant que je repasse à une narration 3e personne en cours de route. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Dois-je continuer ainsi ? Dois-je revenir à mon style habituel ? Lecteurs, à vos claviers !

**Note2:** Je vous remercies pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait immensément plaisir ! En espérant ne pas vous avoir perdu en vous faisant autant attendre !

**RaR: **

_Sissi:_ Merci pour ta review ! En espérant que la suite te plaise :

_Cam:_ Merci pour la review, voilà la suite !

_Kiu:_ Merci pour la review, contente que le prologue t'es plu ! Voilà la suite.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que Draco Malfoy était arrivé et qu'il régnait en maître incontesté sur l'infirmerie du lycée Poudlard. Bien sûr, sa popularité avait tout de suite était indéniable, auprès des filles pour sa beauté et sa classe innée – ce que je concevais sans mal – et des garçons pour son attitude soit disant des plus cool et amicale, point sur lequel je restais septique.

Si Hermione et moi semblions d'accord sur ses qualités physiques, Ron, lui, semblait penser à mon instar que non, l'infirmier n'avait pas l'air cool. Plutôt totalement et irrémédiablement froid, voir_ con_. Et frigide selon Ron.

- Vous ne lui avez jamais adressé la parole, et vous ne l'avez vu qu'une seule fois !

- Et ça m'a suffisamment refroidi pour que l'idée de rater les cours en faisant le mort à l'infirmerie me passe, grommela mon meilleur ami en fourrant les mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Qu'avais-tu l'intention de _faire_ ?

- Harry le fait aussi.

Je grognais en me détournant. Le sale con. Alors qu'Hermione me hurlait dans les oreilles combien ma conduite avait pu être indigne, oubliant au passage cet enfoiré de Ronald, je fusillais celui-ci du regard.

- Tu me le paieras, connard, lui chuchotais-je furieusement. Il me répondit tout aussi doucement, l'air goguenard.

- Ami pour la vie mon frère. Je plonge, tu plonges avec moi, ricana-t-il.

Je le bousculais en représailles, boutade qu'il s'empressa de me rendre avec plus d'intensité, me faisant légèrement trébucher sur mes lacets défaits. Si monsieur voulait jouer...

Un sourire probablement joueur étira mes lèvres alors que j'envoyais mon épaule frapper la sienne avec une violence qui l'envoya directement au sol.

- Alors, Ronniekins, on tient plus debout ? J'éclatai d'un rire joyeux, me détournant légèrement du regard empli d'idées vengeresses de Ron – qu'il est adorable – et du visage plus furieux que jamais d'Hermione, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'aucun de nous deux n'écoutait son sermon – une fois de plus.

Pourtant, la vue d'une tignasse brune encadrant un visage pâle un peu trop familier me fit vite déchanter. Mon sourire quitta définitivement mon visage quand je pris conscience que la personne que je dévisageais s'avançait désormais dans ma direction.

- Putain, Riddle !

L'entente de ce nom sembla enfin alerter mes deux amis – qui pouvaient être aussi_ mous_ qu'une moule. Je me précipitais sur Ron pour le relever - d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore par terre lui !- , mais ma rapidité ne devait plus être ce qu'elle était, tel que me l'enseigna la fine main s'étant abattue vivement sur mon épaule. Il n'était pas à l'autre bout de la cour, à l'instant ?

- Potter ! Chantonna une voix; l'autre bien sûr.

- Ouais, grognais-je sans conviction en lâchant Ron, que je tenais toujours pas le bras, et qui s'écrasa une nouvelle fois au sol. Peut-être aurais-je dût le relever correctement avant...

- Tu _m'évites_ Potter.

Je regrettais presque son chantonnement. Il était beaucoup plus _agréable_ à entendre que son espèce de sifflement furieux.

- Ça se pourrait Riddle.

Je sus l'instant d'après que je n'aurais pas dût répondre ça -moi et ma grande gueule- alors que je sentais le peu d'ongle que ce couillon avait s'enfoncer dans ma chair à travers mon haut. Je me dégageais vivement en feulant sous la douleur subite. Ce mec était d'une _violence_ !

- On ne m'évite pas Potter. Alors tu viens immédiatement _ici_. Et tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher moi-même.

Ce connard de Riddle continua de parler avec une fureur à peine contenue, et j'entendis mes traitres de potes se bidonner à mes côtés alors que je me sentais me ratatiner légèrement sur moi-même sous la menace. Et question menace, il s'y connaissait l'enfoiré.

C'est en trainant la patte, la tête baissée sous la honte – honte de céder au bon vouloir de cet idiot, _encore_ - et les poings serrés que je me mis près de lui... plus ou moins.

- Merde, Potter !

- Je garde une distance de sécurité, alors ta gueule ! Lui crachais-je à la figure. Y en a marre de se faire agresser par tes groupies, autant filles que mecs ! Arrêtes d'être populaire et on en reparlera sale con !

Tom avait des tas d'am... de larbins dévoués, et de fans hystériques, bien que je ne comprenne pas _pourquoi_ il déchainait les foules à ce point; ok, il était mignon et alors ! Je l'étais aussi, et ça ne m'empêchait pas de me prendre des gnons dans la tronche pour ses beaux yeux !

- Ça leur passera, ils sont juste un peu envieux de ta position privilégiée à mes côtés.

Et le voilà qui haussait ses royales épaules avec un sourire semblant dire « soit indulgent Harry, ils sont si mignons ».

- Quelle position ? Celle du seul taré qui ne te prend pas pour un dieu vivant ? Mon seigneur, piétinez-moi s'il vous plait ! Rétorquais-je dans une magnifique imitation de ses fans les plus cinglés, en me dandinant exagérément – je pouvais me le permettre, n'ayant aucune réputation et un corps de rêve.

Mon homologue sembla exaspéré – ça lui fera les pieds – et me fonça littéralement dessus, et je peux assurer que je ne l'avais pas vu venir, malgré mes lunettes on ne peut plus opérationnelles. Il me choppa les cheveux à pleine main, m'en arrachant une bonne poignée au passage, et se mit en tête de me rouler un patin magistral. Sûrement ce baiser contenait-il un message caché, du genre « fermes ta gueule tu me saoules ».

Un grognement m'échappa alors que j'essayais de me détourner – et mes connards d'amis qui se contentaient de regarder sans m'aider, sûrement habitué à ce que je me démerde _seul_ pour tout ce qui concernait Tom de près ou de loin – et cela ne plut apparemment pas à mon gentil Riddle - qu'est-ce qui lui plait de toute façon - qui me mordit la lèvre. On était loin du mordillement taquin, et ce n'était _pas_ agréable, loin de là !

L'esprit vengeur, je propulsai ma tête contre la sienne avec autant de force que je le pouvais, et bientôt, il titubait à mes côtés en se tenant le front. Un bruit étrange -même pour moi- m'échappa; entre le ricanement satisfait et le glapissement de douleur...

- T'es cinglé Potter ! Jura mon interlocuteur. Bien fait pour lui.

- Je t'emmerde du con ! Tu m'a _mordu_ !

- Je te taquinais, grogna-t-il innocemment; du moins, je pense que c'était l'effet voulu, même si le résultat était quelque peu gâché par l'intonation douloureuse de sa voix et la rougeur suspecte au niveau de son front.

J'allais répondre vertement à cet enfoiré notoire -qui était tout de même mon _ami_ pour une raison obscure qui m'échappait, lui échappait, et échappait à _tout le monde_- lorsque je sentis un tiraillement des plus désagréable au niveau de ma lèvre, alors que quelque chose de chaud glissait sur mon menton. Une pensée qui m'horrifia me traversa: je ne bavais pas n'est-ce pas ?

L'exclamation horrifiée d'Hermione me rassura -un peu- quand à la nature de la chose gluante sur mon visage.

- Harry tu saignes !

- Riddle, merde ! Retentit la voix quelque peu furieuse de Ron. Il était temps qu'ils se réveillent tout les deux.

Avant que Tom n'ait put envoyer une réplique assassine à ce cher Ronald, ma meilleure amie m'enferma le bras entre ses mains avec rudesse – un peu de douceur bon sang – et m'ordonna de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie, et pour ma lèvre que Tom avait littéralement bouffée, et pour la bosse qui prenait forme sur mon front.

Tournant mon regard vers celui, goguenard, de Tom, je ne pus m'empêcher de le maudire; bien sûr, sa perfection était telle que même les bosses refusaient de se former sur son crâne ! Il n'était même plus rouge, et au vu du mal de tête qui pointait le bout de son nez, je pouvais dire que j'avais mis pas mal de force dans mon coup de boule.

- Harry !

Hermione, son air colérique numéro quatre en place – celui qu'elle me réservait personnellement- me somma une fois de plus d'aller me faire soigner avant que je ne me barbouille de sang. Je me retins de lui dire que je n'étais pas si empoté en avisant la tache rouge sur mon T-shirt.

Offrant mon majeur à Riddle, qui me répondit par un sourire éclatant, en guise de salut, je trottinai à travers la cour, puis parcourus quelques couloirs, sous les regards narquois ou perplexes, avant d'arriver devant la porte immaculée de l'entre de Draco Malfoy.

Merde.

Je massai mon front douloureux, sans pourtant me résigner à entrer. Je n'avais pas parlé à mes amis de mon attirance foudroyante pour notre infirmier, de peur de passer pour un malade, et le seul détail qui j'avais laissé échapper était le fait que je le trouvais beau gosse.

Je n'osai imaginer la tête que tirerait Hermione, ou encore Ron -ou mieux, Tom !- si je leur expliquais que dés que j'avais aperçu le blondinet, mon cœur avait fait boom avant de décréter qu'il n'appartenait plus qu'à Malfoy... C'était niais, improbable, et complètement _hallucinant_ de me dire que, putain, j'avais l'impression de crever d'amour et de désir pour un parfait inconnu que je n'avais entrevu qu'une fois, à qui je n'avais jamais parlé, et dont je ne connaissais que le nom.

En deux mots, je craignais.

Cela ajouté au fait que je tremblais dans mes chaussettes à l'idée de le revoir – et de près cette fois - ou de lui adresser la parole. J'allais au choix me ridiculiser, me vendre, passer pour un abruti, voir les trois à la fois. Et même si mes sentiments étaient plus qu'ambigus, je _savais_ rien qu'en repensant à son air hautain lors de son arrivée que je ne m'en sortirais pas indemne.

Mais merde, malgré mon envie d'éviter ce mec pour la fin de mes jours, j'avais _mal_ !

- Potter ?

- Professeur. Marmonnais-je en réponse.

- Vous allez bi... eurm, apparemment non. Vous devriez vous dépêcher de faire soigner tout ça.

Blaise Zabini, professeur de sport, et accessoirement un de mes fantasmes depuis... pas mal de temps. Il se tenait à mes côtés, souriant et respirant la sensualité – ouais, même dans son survêtement il paraissait cool et sexy. Il me tapota la tête, me faisant grogner – ce qui parut l'amuser- avant de me pousser vers la porte que je n'osais jusque là pas franchir.

- Draco ne mord pas, tu sais. Ricana-t-il, me faisant me renfrogner; pouvait-il décemment croire que j'avais _peur_ ?

Même s'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité...

Et avant que je n'ai pu protester – ou mieux,_ fuir_ – il m'entrainait à sa suite vers le lieu maudit que je m'évertuais à éviter depuis une semaine.

_**A suivre...**_

**Harry cligne des yeux:** Je suis vulgaire.

**Ron râle:** Je suis par terre la moité du chapitre.

**Blaise geint:** Je suis _vieux !_

**Draco crise:** Je ne suis pas là ?

**Tom exulte:** Je suis là !

**Severus hurle:** Qu'est-ce que Voldemort fait là !

**Harry glapit:** Il m'embrasse !

**Sasuna se cache:** Pitié, un peu de silence.

**Et les cris reprirent de plus belle, sous le regard affligé de Tom qui devait bien être le seul à être heureux de son sort (pour le moment)**

**Tom grogne:**Ça veut dire quoi ça ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Mon corps soigné mon cœur meurtri.**

**Genre:** UA, Yaoi, Angst ( Nyhéhé), Romance et... arriverais-je caser de l'humour ici aussi ?

**Disclamair****: **JKR, nous te vénérons pour nous avoir offert si généreusement cette source idées tordues et Yaoiesques. ( dit celle qui n'a jamais vu quoi ressemblait l'intérieur du bouquin )

**Raiting:**Encore et toujours M.

**Couple:** DmHp.

**Béta-lectrice:** Non bêta-lus par Seiko, mon Vampire personnel, et Small-she-wolf, ma louve domestique (ça ne saurait tarder !)

**Note:** Un chapitre tout frais qui s'est fait désirer, comme d'habitude pourrons-nous rajouter; en espérant que quelques lecteurs soient toujours au rendez-vous (et le souffle du vent répond à Sasuna...). Je n'ai aucune idée des personnes auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, aussi, je vous envois à tous un message de remerciement, d'amour Yaoique et de paix (WTF ?)

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 2**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que, de toute ma vie de jeune lycéen, je développerais un amour inconditionnel pour les blouses blanches.

Celle que portait Malfoy fut ce qui me sauta tout d'abord aux yeux; si elle donnait un air coincé et austère à Mme. Pomfresh, elle semblait au contraire avoir été taillée pour notre nouvel infirmier. Elle tombait si gracieusement sur son corps que j'eus la subite envie de gémir de contentement.

Étais-je à ce point _atteint_ ?

- Draco, je t'amène un patient ! Claironna Zabini, tout en me poussant rudement vers un tabouret, près du bureau où était installé .

Je marmonnais un « bonjour » à moitié étouffé par ma main, qui essayait en vain d'arrêter l'écoulement de sang, bien que faible, de ma lèvre. Je me ratatinais lorsque les yeux gris de l'infirmier me survolèrent avec brièveté, et plus encore lorsque sa voix – chaude et rauque et suave et...- prononça quelques mots à l'intention de mon accompagnateur de dernière minute.

- Tu peux disposer Blaise.

L'air de grand seigneur que prit Malfoy, ainsi que le ton royal de sa voix, m'horripila... ou m'excita, je ne savais pas très bien.

Zabini, loin de se prendre la tête, à mon contraire, m'offrit un clin d'œil avant de mettre les voiles, et je dus rassembler tout mon courage et ma volonté pour ne pas lui hurler de ne pas me laisser seul avec _l'autre_.

- Asseyez-vous ici.

Je fixai le siège avec une horreur qui ne passa apparemment pas inaperçue auprès de l'infirmier, car celui-ci me lança un regard étrange. Heureusement pour moi et ma dignité – déjà bien entamée – il n'ajouta rien et attendit avec plus ou moins de patience que je me décide à poser mes fesses près de lui.

Ce que je fus bien obligé de faire, malgré mon envie de déguerpir le plus loin possible de cet homme trop séduisant pour mon bien; je ne me risquai d'ailleurs pas à la regarder plus que nécessaire, ne souhaitant pas me trahir et préférant passer pour un froussard qu'un amoureux transi – ce que j'étais... Oh mon Dieu j'étais perdu.

- Si vous voulez être soigné, il vaudrait mieux que vous releviez la tête.

Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de me parler avec ce ton _là _? Si chaud et agréable... Un geignement pathétiquement pathétique faillit m'échapper: que quelqu'un m'achève avant que je ne m'imagine d'autres choses, et que la honte ne me submerge ! De quoi devais-je avoir l'air, avec mon air de condamné, la lèvre en sang, le front cabossé – quoi que ça, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même – et le visage résolument tourné vers le sol...

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi – ma femme, mes enfants, mon chien, et cela même si je n'avais rien de tout ça – pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, me porte secours avant que mon désir ne soit si flagrant que mon infirmier puisse crier au viol sans que cela ne soit exagéré.

- Excusez-moi, retentit une voix.

La voix de la providence, de Dieu, du Messie ! Mes prières semblaient avoir été entendues par une quelconque force divine, enfin ! Je jurai alors intérieurement de ranger ma chambre en rentrant ce soir.

Pourtant, alors que je relevais – enfin – la tête avec rapidité pour apercevoir mon sauveur, je _sus_ que ma bonne étoile devait s'être fait la malle, et que la fée s'étant penchée sur mon berceau devait avoir un sacré sens de l'humour pour me munir d'autant de mal chance.

- Je viens prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. Tu es parti si _subitement_.

Si son sourire d'ange pouvait tromper n'importe qui, je pouvais personnellement m'apercevoir de la menace clairement apparente dans le fond de ses yeux rougeoyants: « Si tu caftes, tu meurs ». Bien sûr, il était impensable pour Tom Riddle de voir sa réputation d'angelot ruinée par ma faute auprès du corps enseignant. Faux derche.

- Je vais bien, merci, au revoir, grognais-je en tournant le dos au nouvel arrivant, faisant ainsi face à Malfoy qui sembla presque surpris de m'entendre enfin parler.

- Et vous êtes ? S'enquit mon infirmier tout en concentrant toute son attention sur moi et mes blessures; il devait se dire qu'il ferait mieux de profiter de ma coopération nouvelle, et il avait parfaitement raison. S'il ne m'avait pas retenu le menton de sa main, j'aurais replongé dans la joyeuse contemplation de mes chaussures.

- Ton Riddle, monsieur, retentit alors la voix grave de l'enfoiré bouffeur de lèvre, un... ami.

Draco Malfoy haussa un sourcil sous le ton quelque peu ambigu de Tom, mais ne répondit pas. Quant à moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me retourner pour le fusiller du regard, sous les exclamations agacées de l'homme qui tentait tant bien que mal de me soigner.

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de bouger, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Sa voix se fit plus froide, et me fit involontairement frissonner – j'étais probablement maso pour aimer _cette_ intonation. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne m'aperçus pas que ma réaction n'avait pas échapper à mon soit-disant ami...

J'entendis en revanche l'énergumène se rapprocher pour se placer à mes côtés et observer les gestes de l'autre avec un intérêt feint, une lueur joueuse au fond de ses yeux noirs. Il se tourna finalement vers moi, alors que Malfoy allait prendre une compresse dans un des placards de l'infirmerie, et m'offrit un sourire carnassier avant de parler en s'assurant que l'infirmier ne puisse rien louper de ses dires.

- Je suis _si_ désolé, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais dû mordre si fort, mais... dans l'excitation du mom...

Un glapissement m'échappa et j'apposais vivement ma main sur la bouche insolente du petit con avant qu'il ne puisse parler – très fortement – d'avantage; mais le mal semblait être déjà fait, au vu du coup d'œil franchement étonné de l'infirmier sur nos personnes. Avant qu'il ne revienne vers nous j'eus le temps de chuchoter férocement à l'encontre de l'autre brun.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors que ma main recouvrait toujours ses lèvres, et il ricana silencieusement. J'eus alors l'envie subite de lui éclater son visage parfait sur le carrelage immaculé des lieux. Je n'en eus pas le temps, à mon plus grand malheur, puisque Malfoy avait déjà repris place face à moi; et évidemment, Tom ne put s'empêcher de faire son malin, tel l'idiot qu'il était. Il ne se dégagea pas de ma prise, préférant amener son pouce à ma lèvre meurtrie pour la caresser doucement, comme une excuse pour l'avoir maltraité.

Bien sûr, pour toute personne extérieure, Riddle avait vraiment l'air désolé et concerné... mais moi, je pouvais sentir son doigt frotter cruellement ma chair abimée et percevoir le sourire, sans doute moqueur, qui étirait ses lèvres contre ma main.

Je le fusillai du regard et le repoussai sèchement alors que le blond de mon cœur se raclait la gorge avec une certaine irritation, semblant énervé de devoir attendre le bon vouloir de son patient – à savoir moi – accompagnée d'une certaine gêne.

Je me réinstallai correctement tout en jetant régulièrement des regards d'avertissement – parfaitement vain – au garçon près de moi. Je sursautai doucement lorsque une compresse humide tapota mon menton afin de nettoyer le sang séché, et geins de douleur lorsque celle-ci toucha rudement ma lèvre gonflée, faisant ralentir les gestes de l'infirmier et rire l'autre _con_.

- Si sensible, comme d'habitude, chuchota-t-il, juste assez fort pour que l'adulte me soignant perçoive ses mots, le faisant se stopper l'espace de quelques secondes et me faisant rougir.

Riddle avait _forcément_ remarqué mon trouble en la présence de l'homme, et semblait vouloir me ridiculiser avec beaucoup d'entrain. Les joues en feu, je lui balançai un coup de pied au tibia tout en lui murmurant férocement d'arrêter ses conneries, ce qui sembla l'amuser au delà du possible, bien que je savais que je paierais chèrement le coup que je venais de lui porter.

Malfoy eut un semblant de sourire face à notre manège et, tout en examinant mon front, prononça quelques mots qui me choquèrent au plus au point – en plus de me retourner l'estomac.

- Vous devriez prendre en considération les efforts de votre petit-ami jeune homme. Un peu de glace sur votre front et la bosse devrait disparaître en quelques jours.

Riddle eut un pouffement qu'il déguisa en une toux prononcée, et au lieu de démentir – mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, vu qu'il avait l'air de vouloir me coller la_ honte_ de ma vie – il pressa doucement mon épaule – celle dans laquelle il avait planté ses ongles un peu plus tôt – un sourire qui ne parût tordu qu'à mon regard, Malfoy semblant persuadé à présent que Tom et moi formions un couple transi d'amour, et siffla quelques mots à son tour. Quelque chose ressemblant à « Mon chéri me pardonne toujours, n'est-ce pas ? », ou s'en rapprochant...

- Et puis, rajouta t-il, il ne pourrait trouver personne d'autre qui lui conviendrait mieux que moi... malgré son penchant pour les grands blonds.

L'ordure. Il m'avait grillé.

_**A suivre...**_

**Moi:** N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me donner votre avis ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

**Harry:** C'est tout ?

**Moi:** Quoi, « c'est tout ? » ?

**Draco:** Pas de délire tordu, de plan machiavélique, de remarques désobligeantes ou lubriques ?

**Moi:** Non.

**Les Hp boys se jettent quelques regards en coin:** … Ha.


	4. Chapter 3

**Mon corps soigné mon cœur meurtri.**

**Genre:** UA, Yaoi, Angst ( Nyhéhé), Romance et... arriverais-je caser de l'humour ici aussi ?

**Disclamair****: **JKR, nous te vénérons pour nous avoir offert si généreusement cette source idées tordues et Yaoiesques. ( dit celle qui n'a jamais vu à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur du bouquin )

**Raiting:**Encore et toujours M.

**Couple:** DmHp.

**Béta-lectrice:** Non bêta-lus par Seiko, mon Vampire personnel, et Small-she-wolf, ma louve domestique (ça ne saurait tarder !)

**Note:** Chapitre trois, enfin. Je n'ai strictement rien à dire pour ma défense, à part « eurm, oups ? ». Petit mot aussi, pour vous signaler que je ne compte pas respecter les âges véritables des personnages, comme vous avez pu le voir. Regulus sera aussi de la partie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 3**

Il m'arrivait souvent de me demander_ pourquoi_ j'avais fait de Tom une connaissance plus ou moins proche. Aujourd'hui encore, tout me prouvait que ma vie aurait été bien plus facile sans ce jeune bâtard près – bien trop près – de moi.

Alors qu'il se bidonnait, à n'en pas douter, intérieurement après m'avoir bien fait sentir que « Oui mon petit Harry, je sais que tu veux baiser notre charmant blondinet », je ne pouvais que regarder fixement au loin, évitant de croiser le regard de Malfoy. Je sentis mon visage blêmir, et je priai pour que l'infirmier prenne cela pour une perte de sang conséquente - par ma lèvre inférieure, oui.

Pourtant, il ne sembla pas avoir compris l'allusion foireuse de Tom, puisqu'il se désintéressa de nous, nous demandant avec plus ou moins de gentillesse de partir si nous n'avions plus besoin de soins. Et Riddle ouvrit une fois de plus sa grande gueule.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas monsieur, déclara-t-il avec toute l'hypocrisie amusée dont il pouvait être capable, je m'occuperais personnellement d'Harry pour la suite.

Je grognai avec colère, ce qui me valut un regard morne de mon fantasme alors que Tom me prenait – broyait – la main pour m'entrainer vers la sortie. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'extérieur, ce qui me permit enfin de piquer ma crise en toute tranquillité. Je m'arrachai donc de la prise de mon homologue pour aller me jeter sur un banc de la cour, tout en fusillant du regard cet enfoiré de Riddle et son sourire narquois.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Attaquais-je avec hargne.

Tom se rapprocha en balançant des hanches – toujours en train de se la jouer celui-là – et se posta devant moi. Il admira ses ongles quelques instants avant de darder ses yeux aux reflets carmins – j'étais persuadé que c'était des lentilles – sur mon visage colérique.

- Toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, argumenta-t-il.

Je fis mine de ne pas voir de quoi il voulait parler, mais à peine ais-je eu le temps d'ouvrir mes lèvres blessées pour lui faire part de mon scepticisme feint qu'il plaqua son pied entre mes jambes. Bien trop près de mes parties pour que je puisse l'ignorer.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Potter, siffla-t-il avec une colère que moi-même je ne comprenais pas.

Ce mec était déjà difficile à cerner, alors si en plus il passait de « j'emmerde joyeusement mon Potter dans la joie et la bonne humeur » à « j'emmerde joyeusement mon Potter avec rage et violence » en à peine quelques secondes...

- Je ne me répèterais pas alors écoute moi bien.

Il se rapprocha de moi, assez près pour que l'éclat furieux de ses yeux soit parfaitement visible – lui et ses promesses de souffrances éternellement éternelles.

- Je n'accepterais pas ce genre d'écart de ta part, _Harry_, me murmura-t-il avec fureur, n'oublies pas à qui tu appartiens.

J'eus une exclamation à la fois scandalisée et amusée.

- Depuis quand je t'appartiens, Riddle ? On sort pas ensemble à ce que je sache ! Lui rétorquais-je en réponse, ce qui parut étrangement le ravir.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Il se redressa, me dominant alors de toute sa hauteur, alors qu'un sourire étrange étirait à nouveau ses lèvres. Il commença à se détourner avant de se raviser et de me flanquer un coup de pied vengeur dans le genoux, ce qui me fit glapir de douleur.

Et alors que je massais mon membre douloureux en pestant contre cet emmerdeur, il déclara innocemment que ce n'était que justice « pour le coup de pied à l'infirmerie ». Pourtant, cela me semblait parfaitement injuste; moi, je souffrais, lui n'avait strictement rien senti.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Et ne t'avises plus de t'approcher de lui !

Je me relevai du sol avec un grognement tout en massant ma joue endolorie, le tout sous les regards dubitatifs des quelques étudiants aux alentours. Je pris parti de les ignorer et me dirigeai avec l'entrain d'un condamné à mort vers les toilettes. Arrivé à destination, avec force de bousculades plus ou moins violentes – ma vengeance personnelle sur des personnes qui ne m'avaient rien fait – je fusillai du regard les quelques garçons présents, ce qui eut le don de les faire déguerpir rapidement.

Je me plantai alors devant l'un des miroirs, les yeux clos et le visage grimaçant.

- Ô miroir, qui s'est encore pris un gnon ? Demandais-je inutilement tout en ouvrant mes paupières, histoire de contempler les dégâts.

Ma pommette était joliment rouge, ce qui me fit jurer. J'étais aussi persuadé qu'elle ne tarderait pas à virer sur le bleu, afin de clamer haut et fort qu'elle avait rencontré avec enthousiasme le poing de ce connard de Corner.

- Ô miroir qui est le plus beau ?

Je cillai alors que Tom Riddle dans toute sa splendeur – et son narcissisme – se postait au lavabo d'à côté afin de s'admirer, se lançant des sourires séducteurs et des clins d'œil à travers le miroir.

- Ça s'arrange pas toi, murmurais-je en me concentrant à nouveau sur ma joue meurtrie, me penchant vers la glace afin de mieux voir – ce qui était totalement inutile.

- Je te retourne le compliment, me répondit-il distraitement. Qui as-tu encore emmerdé? Ricana-t-il en venant s'appuyer sur le mur près de moi.

- Va crever connard, lui grognais-je en retour, et entraines donc tes chiens de garde avec toi.

Riddle eut un reniflement moqueur qui me fit tiquer avec colère.

- Je souffre, bâtard sans cœur, lui fis-je remarquer tout en le fixant avec fureur à travers le miroir; fureur bien justifiée puisque tout était uniquement de_ sa_ faute.

- Je sais ce que tu penses Potter, siffla-t-il avec amusement, et je te ferais remarquer que je n'y suis strictement pour rien. Je suis un Dieu, que puis-je y faire ?

Dégonfler cet égo sur-dimensionné serait un bon début.

- Je me demande encore pourquoi je côtoie un gars comme toi, qui ne m'apporte que des emmerdes, crachais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Tu es trop sensible Potter.

Riddle balaya l'air de sa main et me suivit, les poings élégamment enfoncés dans les poches de son jean. Bientôt, je me retrouvai devant les portes du gymnase, attendant plus ou moins patiemment l'ouverture de celui-ci et donc le début de mon cours; le tout en compagnie de Tom qui chantonnait gaiement, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres alors que ses plus fervents admirateurs se précipitaient vers lui.

Je préférai m'éloigner alors que je me faisais massacrer du regard par Corner et sa clique; pas que je sois un peureux dans l'âme, mais je préférais cela à un autre coup de poing dans le nez pour m'être tenu trop près de Tom. Sa foule d'admirateurs, tous plus givrés les uns que les autres, passaient leur temps à essayer de me refaire gentiment le portrait pour avoir côtoyé mon seigneur le-roi-des-cons, et moi-même je n'essayais plus de comprendre pourquoi cela les perturbait autant que Tom me colle aux basques pour me faire des crasses.

- Bande de maso, marmonnais-je alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin.

Je m'y engouffrai rapidement, passant devant notre professeur de sport sans même le voir, et me ruant dans les vestiaires tout en ruminant ma colère.

- Ba Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me questionna la voix incrédule de Ron qui s'assit près de moi sur le banc de bois.

Avant même que je n'aie pu esquisser le moindre mot à l'intention de mon ami – que je n'avais pas vu depuis mon séjour forcé à l'infirmerie et ma prise de bec avec Riddle – celui-ci se fit éjecter de sa place par une personne que je voyais bien trop souvent pour mon propre bien.

- Ça va pas la tête ? S'étouffa mon rouquin préféré alors que Tom prenait tranquillement sa place après l'avoir bousculé avec plus ou moins de délicatesse.

- Ba Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Singea-t-il avec une spiritualité qui lui était propre.

Je ne fis que grogner en réponse tout en enlevant mon T-shirt, le tout sous le regard gourmand de l'autre idiot. Du coin de l'œil je pus apercevoir que Ron s'était résigné à aller se changer plus loin, alors que Tom éclatait d'un rire mesquin.

- Quel idiot celui-là.

- Ta gueule, beuglais-je avec ma bonne humeur coutumière. Au moins, quand je traine avec lui je risque pas de me faire passer à tabac !

Le connard ne me répondit pas et ne fit que m'observer – ou plutôt, fixer ma joue meurtrie avec un grand intérêt, ce qui était plutôt flippant – ce qui eut le don de m'énerver d'avantage. Je pris parti de l'ignorer. Je me changeai rapidement et sortis tout aussi vivement, me heurtant pourtant à un torse ferme et musculeux à souhait dans ma précipitation.

- Mon petit Potter, je _sais_ que je hante vos nuits, mais de là à me sauter dessus en plein jour, ricana une voix bien connue.

- Excusez-moi m'sieur Zabini, grommelais-je à l'attention de l'étalon qu'était mon professeur de sport.

Celui-ci empêcha ma fuite en me retenant par le bras et observa mon visage en fronçant les sourcils.

- Décidément, c'est pas votre jour Potter, me fit-il gentiment remarquer.

- Sans déconner, marmonnais-je en me dégageant.

- Allez à l'infirmerie, je suis sûr que Draco sera ravi de vous revoir !

Zabini se bidonna alors que l'horreur de la situation s'emparait de moi; il était absolument hors de question que je remette un jour les pieds dans l'antre de Malfoy, après l'humiliation que m'avait fait subir mon Riddle personnel. Plutôt mourir. Mon air catastrophé fit redoubler le rire de mon professeur – mignon mais sans cœur – qui me poussa d'une main dans le dos.

- Allez-y Potter !

Mon air de condamné se dirigeant droit vers la potence n'avait, semble-t-il, pas ému Zabini. Inspirant – et soufflant comme un bœuf pour bien montrer qu'aller visiter Malfoy ne me transportait pas de joie – je me pris par la main et me dirigeai vers la sortie; et je refis le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, dans la joie et la bonne humeur...

- Hey, voilà Potter !

- C'est lui qui lui a fait ça ?

- Quel taré, à son propre petit-ami...

- Ils sortent ensemble !

Je grognai en entendant les murmures me suivant à travers les couloirs du lycée; ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais les ignorer, étant donné que les auteurs de ces dires me fixaient outrageusement en chuchotant le plus indiscrètement du monde. Je n'avais strictement aucune idée de quoi pouvaient bien parler les autres étudiants, et je m'en foutais à vrai dire royalement. J'avais actuellement d'autres priorités, comme réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais aborder l'infirmier.

Et sauver mon honneur piétiné par Tom. Il n'est pas utile de préciser que je n'avais bien entendu aucune solution.

- Encore vous ? Me parvint une vois trainante.

Je n'avais _même pas_ eu le temps de ne serais-ce qu'effleurer la poignée de porte de l'infirmerie que Sir Malfoy l'avait rudement ouverte pour me découvrir, vouté, tremblant et renfrogné. Voilà qui allait lui donner une délicieuse image de toi, Harry; déjà qu'il te pensait masochiste pour aimer te faire mordre à sang...

- Bien, entrez, souffla sexy-blondi, et dépêchez-vous de me dire ce qui vous arrive, j'ai à faire.

Et alors ?

- C'est Monsieur Zabini qui m'envoie, grommelais-je pour bien souligner que non, je n'étais pas là de mon plein grès, bien au contraire.

A mon plus grand mécontentement, l'humeur de Malfoy sembla s'adoucir à l'entente du nom de mon professeur de sport; moi-même je n'aurais sût m'expliquer ce sentiment dérangeant pourtant. J'avais admis mon désir flagrant – et foudroyant – pour cette belle gueule mais je ne me souvenais pas que la possessivité allait de pair avec l'envie sexuelle...

- Vous êtes bien malchanceux, décidément.

Me voilà reparti pour un deuxième examen, de la joue cette fois-ci, avec force de tapotage et de pommade. L'homme se pencha sur moi, et je sentis mes joues chauffer. Trop près.

- Mr. Riddle n'est pas avec vous ? Ricana-t-il en louchant sur le bleu de ma pommette.

- Pourquoi je devrais me le trainer partout ? Grognais-je, faisant hausser les sourcils du blondinet.

- Et bien, il avait l'air d'un petit-ami particulièrement attentionné, alors...

Les yeux de Malfoy se plissèrent alors que les miens s'arrondissaient graduellement sous la colère; il était temps de rétablir ce malentendu causé par l'esprit _puéril _de cette plaie de Riddle. Je n'en eu pourtant pas le temps que l'infirmier se pencha d'avantage sur moi, me faisant reculer sous la proximité de son visage – et rougir d'avantage.

- A moins qu'il ne soit la cause de ceci ? Me questionna-t-il en caressant ma joue de son index – et je _sais_ qu'il ne voulait pas la _caresser_ mais merde, il l'a touché tellement doucement et gentiment et...

- Je ne sors pas avec lui, murmurais-je en louchant sur ses yeux trop gris.

- Je n'ai pas d'apriori sur l'homosexualité, vous savez, poursuivit-il platement en se reculant afin de reprendre l'examen de ma mâchoire. La rumeur s'est déjà propagée , il est donc plus qu'inutile de démentir maintenant.

Une... rumeur ?

- Quelle rumeur ?

Mon ton brusque arracha un petit sursaut de surprise à Malfoy, ce qui sembla particulièrement lui déplaire. Il me lança un regard sombre avant de développer avec réticence.

- Celle de votre couple avec Tom Riddle. Vous n'avez rien de casser, juste un bleu. Un peu de glace et tout ira...

- Je ne sors pas avec lui !

Oui, je venais de _hurler_ à la face de mon fantasme – voir plus, moi-même je ne savais comment le qualifier – mon couple inexistant avec cette teigne de Tom, mais je me devais de démentir et de rétablir le vérité auprès de Malfoy. Ça me paraissait important qu'il sache... que j'étais disponible.

- Voyez-vous ça, se contenta de marmonner mon interlocuteur en allant mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau, sans pour autant avoir l'air de prêter attention à mes dires.

- Je vous assure que...

- Écoutez, m'interrompit-il d'une voix quelque peu bourrue, que vous sortiez ou non avec ne me regarde en rien et si cette rumeur vous insupporte autant, démentez-la auprès de ceux que ça intéresse véritablement.

Ces quelques mots, prononcés si sèchement et durement, me firent grimacer. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais cette indifférence flagrante me faisait me sentir légèrement mal. Et en colère. Savoir que je ne comptais pas plus que cela dans la vie de Malfoy me dérangeait, sans parler d'un point de vue sexuel. Bien sûr, je le désirais, et son manque d'intérêt blessait mon égo – même si je ne savais pas si ses préférences allaient plutôt vers les jupettes à volants ou les pantalons bien viriles – mais le fait qu'il ne s'intéresse aucunement à mes explications... m'irritait.

Ma mâchoire douloureuse l'était d'avantage sous la crispation dû à l'énervement que je ressentais et qui était, vraiment, parfaitement infondé. Qu'en avais-je à faire du point de vue de cet infirmier après tout; il n'était que ça, l'infirmier sexy et bandant, qui m'avait violemment taper dans l'œil au point de me laisser un coquard virtuel, et que je désirais un peu trop. Pourtant, toute l'explication était là: j'avais une putain de fierté qui me flinguait les neurones en voyant que _moi_ je le voulais, et que lui non.

Ça me tuait de crever de désir devant ce blondinet qui ne faisait même pas attention à moi.

Sans un mot, je pris la direction de la sortie, le visage clairement fermé; je n'avais aucunement avoué mon attirance – encore heureux – mais ce flegme apparent dont ne cessait de faire preuve Malfoy sonnait comme un rejet. Comme un « t'es pas assez bien pour faire se dresser ma queue gamin ». Mon égo de mâle venait d'être mis à rude épreuve. Je sortis à l'extérieur avec la ferme intention de retourner en sport, non pas pour mon amour de la sueur et de l'effort physique, mais pour une personne bien spéciale.

Malgré mon orgueil malmené, je n'avais pas oublié les bruits de couloirs circulant sur moi et Riddle. Une petite explication s'imposait donc avec celui que je soupçonnais d'avoir lancé cette rumeur.

**A suivre...**

**Harry:** … elle est où l'autre ?

**Severus pointe un doigt méprisant en direction d'un coin sombre.**

**Blaise:** Elle doit bouder, pour une raison inconnue...

**Draco:** … dont on se fiche royalement. Sinon Potter, viens par là.

**Harry ne se retourne même pas vers Malfoy et se contente de répondre un « non » désintéresse. Draco se renfrogne et triture un stéthoscope. **

**Ron s'éloigne:** C'est pour quoi faire _ça_.

**Draco:** Je prends mon rôle très à cœur.

**Blaise:** Qui est-ce que tu comptes séduire avec _ça ?_

**Draco grogne:** Ta mère.

**Tom arrive:** Qu'est-ce que le_ ça_ ?

**Severus:** _Ça_.

**Harry:** _Ça _ne m'approchera pas.

**Draco ronronne:** Vire tes fringues Potty,_ ça_ ne fait pas mal.

**Ron:** Eumr, n'oubliez pas de commenter pour _ça_... je veux dire, le chapitre quoi.

**Derrière le rouquin, on peut apercevoir Harry balançant le stéthoscope par la fenêtre sous le cri indigné de Draco – qui devra se sacrifier pour la cause et examiner son Potty à l'aide de ses seules mains. **

**Draco, faussement fataliste:** Si je n'ai pas le choix...

**Tom toussote:** Hypocrite.


	5. Chapter 4

**Mon corps soigné mon cœur meurtri.**

**Genre:** UA, Yaoi, Angst ( Nyhéhé), Romance et... arriverais-je caser de l'humour ici aussi ?

**Disclamair****: **JKR, nous te vénérons pour nous avoir offert si généreusement cette source idées tordues et Yaoiesques. ( dit celle qui n'a jamais vu à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur du bouquin )

**Raiting:**Encore et toujours M.

**Couple:** DmHp.

**Béta-lectrice:** Small-she-Wolf (qui a un compte !), chasseresse de fautes.

**Note:** Chapitre 4, avec l'explication entre Tom et Harry (toussotements lointain)... plus ou moins. Merci à celles ayant continué de reviewer, ainsi qu'à celle lisant toujours dans l'ombre s'il y en a !

**Rar:**

_Moimoimoi:_ Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien, contente que cela te plaise ! Haha, Draco n'apparaît pas ici, mais bientôt, nous le verrons plus souvent ! Harry a pas mal de problème, entre Corner et Riddle notamment (qui n'est pas si méchant... ou peut-être que si !). Voilà la suite !

_Verso:_ Merci pour ta review! Haha ça me fait plaisir ! J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de rendre un Tom plausible, malgré son « amitié/attirance/haine/autre » (haha moi je sais le fin mot de l'histoire !). Voilà la suite !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 4**

Tom, aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, avait toujours porté sur son visage cet air séducteur plus ou moins méprisant. Un sourire en coin, l'air enjôleur et les yeux plissés où luisait cette lueur de supériorité et de méchanceté gratuite que peu remarquait réellement, mais que tous ressentait confusément.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle; voilà que Riddle m'offrait sa moue favorite tout en s'approchant, chaloupant des hanches – et il avait sérieusement l'air de croire que ses tortillements réduiraient ma colère et me donneraient envie de me jeter à ses pieds. Comme promis, j'avais choppé ce petit con dés mon retour; j'avais malheureusement dû prendre mon mal en patience jusqu'à la fin du cours, me consolant en fusillant cet abruti du regard et en lui lançant quelques « balles perdues » sur le coin de son jolie minois – ce qu'il m'avait bien entendu rendu au quintuple.

Maintenant, les vestiaires étaient vides, et ne restait plus que Riddle et ma personne; moi lui lançant des regards peu amènes, et lui tentant de s'apporter ma sympathie en battant des cils.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois, grognai-je à son encontre en enfilant mon T-shirt, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

Je vis parfaitement les siens glisser sur mon torse découvert l'espace de quelques secondes, ce qui me fit tiquer.

- Pour une fois, petit Potter, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu te faire.

Cet enfoiré ronronnait et il vint bientôt s'asseoir sur le banc près de moi, se collant contre mon flanc. Il passa un index taquin le long des mes côtes et je le repoussai d'un geste agacé.

- Arrêtes ça ! Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Je me levai, me retenant de le frapper alors que son sourire narquois, qui ne le quittait jamais, s'agrandissait d'avantage.

- Ne sois pas comme ça, _chéri_.

Ce fut le mot de trop, car quelques instants plus tard, je refermai mon poing sur son col, tirant son visage près du mien sans doute déformé par la colère. Il parut étonné par mon soudain accès de rage mais son visage se ferma bien vite; son expression glacée fis face à la mienne, furieuse.

Je ne prononçai pas un mot, ne faisant que regarder fixement dans ces yeux rougeoyants en haletant de fureur. Bientôt, un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de mon homologue; un sourire emplis d'une cruauté amusé qu'il ne m'offrait habituellement jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _Potty_, articula-t-il, tu n'es pas heureux de sortir enfin officiellement avec moi ? C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

J'allais démentir lourdement lorsque notre conversation me revint en mémoire; celle où son attitude étrange devant Malfoy avait été abordé, et celle concernant sa non-exclusivité sur moi.

- T'es sérieux Riddle ? Grinçais-je. C'est à ça que tu joues ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui joues ici !

Il me repoussa violemment et se leva, me faisant à présent face. Son beau visage était présentement déformé par un rictus colérique, teinté aussi d'un autre sentiment que je ne sus reconnaître. Tout ce qui m'importait pour le moment de toute façon était sa mauvaise blague puérile, qui venait de ruiner mes chances avec Malfoy, et cela même si je savais n'en posséder quasiment aucune. Ma fureur était disproportionnée, mais pourtant, je ne l'aurais reconnu pour rien au monde. Seul restait la marque amère qu'avait laissé le regard indifférant de Draco Malfoy sur ma peau.

Le silence perdurait. Tom fixait un point au-dessus de mon épaule, le visage maintenant hermétiquement fermé, et moi je le fixais lui.

- Démens cette rumeur, lui lançais-je alors.

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Il haussa un sourcil et sourit mais ne me regarda pas.

- Parce que c'est... commençais-je à hurler avant de m'interrompre pour reprendre plus calmement. C'est stupide. Et c'est totalement faux.

Tom haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas, sa bouche toujours étirée par ce rictus agaçant.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Tom ?

Je me frottai les cheveux d'une main, agacé et confus. Tom et moi, nous en avions fait des conneries. Les plus stupides pour moi, les plus dangereuses pour lui – les deux adjectifs n'étant pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Nous nous en étions fait, des crasses; mais les rumeurs, c'était une première, encore plus nous concernant tout les deux, en tant qu'amants qui plus est.

- C'est le fait que ton infirmier soit au courant qui te déprime Potter ? Ricana-t-il soudainement.

Riddle déambula dans le vestiaires, laissant sa main glisser sur l'un des murs alors que l'autre venait trouver sa place dans la poche de son pantalon. Il me tourna le dos, continuant son manège. Je savais qu'il savait. Je ne pouvais plus démentir; à quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon, lui rétorquais-je. On parle pas de moi ou de lui mais de...

- Oh que si on parle de lui !

Tom ne se retourna pas mais je vis sa main se crisper contre le mur froid de la salle. Je fronçai les sourcils, sentant la moutarde me monter au nez, une fois de plus.

- Très bien alors vas-y ! Où est le problème ? Il me fait bander, tu le sais, je le sais, mais _où est le putain de problème_ ?

Je hurlais à présent, mais je m'en rendais à peine compte à travers mon énervement grandissant envers ce parfait idiot qui se mêlait de _mes_ affaires. Il avait beau être naturellement un parfait connard, il n'avait jamais fourré son nez dans mes histoires de coucheries; j'avais pensé que c'était devenu un accord tacite entre nous que l'un ne vienne pas saloper la baise de l'autre,mais apparemment, j'avais eu tord.

- C'est toi le problème Potter. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

Sa voix était de nouveau aussi mesurée qu'à l'accoutumé; Tom se maitrisait de nouveau semblait-il, ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

- Oh que non Riddle, crachais-je dans sa direction, le problème c'est toi ! En quoi ça te regarde exactement_ qui_ je baise ?

L'enfoiré eut un rire moqueur, sans joie, et reprit d'une voix sifflante à laquelle je ne m'étais jamais habitué. Il s'interrompit rapidement et prit une faible inspiration, les épaules toujours tendues; il suivit le mur, la paume contre celui-ci, jusqu'à la porte. Il s'arrêta et son profil sombre entra alors dans mon champs de vision. J'allais lui crier de revenir, que la conversation était loin – oh oui très loin – d'être terminée, mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Sa voix dure fendit l'air, aiguisée et froide.

- J'ai vu ton regard _Harry_.

Je restai perplexe quelques secondes – mais de quoi parlait-t-il ? - et se fut quelques secondes de trop. Tom se détourna entièrement de moi et fit crisser ses ongles courts contre le mur du vestiaires avant de franchir la porte.

- Je ne démentirais pas.

- Att-

Je fus coupé par le claquement sourd de la porte, bouillonnant sous la colère et l'incompréhension. Un cri rageur m'échappa; je savais que ce con était sérieux quant à cette rumeur, et qu'en effet il ne rétablirait pas la vérité; quant à savoir pourquoi... Je lâchai un soupir. Je ne le comprenais plus.

Je sortis de la pièce, sans pour autant partir à la recherche de Riddle, ce que je savais inutile. Pourtant, avant que je ne puisse décider de la marche à suivre – concernant la rumeur, Tom, Malfoy – je me fis violemment tirer par le col de mon T-shirt. Ma rencontre avec le mur fut douloureuse, mais bien moins que le poing qui atterrit sur ma pommette encore douloureuse. J'eus le souffle légèrement coupé, mais m'empressai pourtant de balancer ma jambe dans ce qui devait être l'estomac de mon agresseur.

Il se recula sous la force de l'impact, me permettant de l'apercevoir, plié en deux par la douleur.

- Corner ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être stupéfait, même si j'aurais dû m'y attendre; ce mec me détestait cordialement, au moins autant qu'il adulait l'autre con de Riddle.

- Je t'avais dit de ne plus t'approcher de lui ! Me vint sa réponse, étouffée.

Si la première fois, il m'avait eu par surprise, ce ne sera pas le cas maintenant. Je me décollai du mur et passai près de lui, à terre, afin de quitter le gymnase, ne lui prêtant plus attention. J'avais maintenant l'habitude de sa jalousie maladive concernant Tom; sûrement le plus hystérique de ses fans.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, maintenant lâches-moi avec lui, lui signalais-je pourtant.

- Fais pas ton malin Potter ! Juste parce que tu sors avec !

Son ton haineux me fit grimacer, tout en me rappelant la rumeur que Tom ne dissiperait _pas_. Si tout les malades – du genre Corner – en entendait parler, nul doute que je passerais tôt ou tard un sale quart d'heure.

- Je sors pas avec Corner. Tom est juste un imbécile à l'humour foireux.

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

J'eus un soupir et balayai son intervention de ma main; alors que j'allais prendre partie de l'ignorer – lui et ses délires de psychopathe transi d'amour pour l'autre taré – mon regard fut attiré par l'œil quelque peu gonflé de mon homologue. Un sourire menaça d'étirer mes lèvres.

- Ba alors Corner, on s'est fait passer à tabac ? Lui susurrais-je non sans satisfaction, heureux que quelqu'un ait enfin remit ce con à sa place.

A ma grande surprise – et déception - il n'entra pas dans une colère noire; je put même voir son regard s'adoucir alors qu'il passait deux doigts pâles sur sa paupière malmenée, un petit air rêveur sur le visage. Bon sang ce mec était vraiment...

- Un imbécile comme toi ne pourrait pas comprendre une preuve d'amour comme celle-ci, siffla-t-il pourtant.

- D'amour ?

Je crus m'étouffer dans mon rire, sous les jurons de Corner; ce mec était plus fêlé que je ne le pensais.

- Ta gueule Potter, beugla-t-il en brandissant son poing dans ma direction, Tom _m'aime_ !

Je m'étranglai pour de bon cette fois; Tom ? Riddle ?

- C'est lui qui t'as fait ? Lui demandais-je, éberlué.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tom de frapper à tout bout de champs, surtout ces groupies. Pourtant, Corner acquiesça d'un air goguenard, semblant fière d'arborer une marque de coups pourvu qu'elle provienne de son idole.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a...

- Ça te regarde pas, m'interrompit-il avec brusquerie. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que ceci prouve son intérêt pour moi.

Il pointa son œil gonflé, semblant persuadé que le fait que Tom l'ai frappé signifiait son profond attachement pour lui. Je restai stupéfait, regardant confusément Michael Corner caresser la marque laissé par Riddle, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles; je ne pu saisir que quelques bribes telles que « plus d'efforts » ou « pas encore assez ».

Je ne m'étendis pas sur la question et préférai m'éloigner, jetant quelques coups d'œils suspicieux vers mon interlocuteur. Le fait d'avoir parlé de Tom sembla l'avoir calmé car il ne me poursuivit pas, se contentant de quelques menaces lointaines à mon encontre, menaces auxquelles j'étais maintenant coutumier.

Je ne pouvais pourtant m'empêcher de me questionner sur l'attitude de Riddle; d'abord sa rumeur stupide, sa crise dans le vestiaire, et maintenant _ça._.. Je ne voulu malgré tout pas me fatiguer à trouver la raison de son comportement idiot et étrange; je lui en voulais toujours d'avoir fait parvenir ce bruit de couloir jusqu'aux oreilles de Malfoy, avortant mes tentatives de dragues dans l'œuf. Je ne repensai même pas aux insinuations douteuses de ma bête noire personnelle, préférant me concentrer sur mon désir apparent pour le bel infirmier.

Je ne croisai aucune de mes connaissances à la sortie du gymnase, et ce fut tant mieux. Je pus ainsi partir en toute tranquillité, comptant bien trainer le long du chemin me ramenant chez moi. Je n'eus pourtant que le temps de faire quelques pas en dehors du lycée que deux bras se refermèrent sur moi, m'entrainant dans une étreinte chaleureuse qui me fit glapir de surprise. Je m'empressai de lancer un regard noir au possesseur de la part de bras, qui se contenta de me fixer, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, marmonnais-je en réajustant mon sac sur mon épaule.

Il haussa les épaules, ne me répondant pas, et se contenta de pointer sa voiture à l'aide de son index. Je m'y dirigeais donc en sa compagnie dans un silence tranquille, malgré mes pensées chaotiques.

_**A suivre...**_

**Harry:** C'est qui lui ?

**Moi:** Va savoir.

**Draco: Je n'aime pas ça. Du tout.**

**Tom se contente de grogner:** On s'en fou.

**Severus lève les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise humeur ambiante et se contente de lever sa baguette, faisant apparaître un « Reviews ? » scintillant dans les airs. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Mon corps soigné mon cœur meurtri.**

**Genre:** UA, Yaoi, Angst ( Nyhéhé), Romance et... arriverai-je caser de l'humour ici aussi ?

**Disclamair****: **JKR, nous te vénérons pour nous avoir offert si généreusement cette source d'idées tordues et Yaoiesques. ( dit celle qui n'a jamais vu à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur du bouquin )

**Raiting:**Encore et toujours M.

**Couple:** DmHp.

**Béta-lectrice:** Small-she-wolf (qui a un compte !), chasseresse de fautes.

**Note:** Nouveau chapitre ! Le mystérieux personnage se dévoile, des secrets apparaissent... l'ambiance quelque peu légère va peu à peu faire place à quelque chose de plus lourd, du moins je l'espère !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 5**

Le silence régnait en maître dans la voiture, et semblait être parti pour durer tout le temps que durerait le trajet. Mais ce n'était pas comme ci cela me dérangeait; j'y étais habitué. Il n'avais jamais été bavard, toujours avare de mots et parfois ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Comme maintenant par exemple, même si je m'apercevais de ses regards en coin sur mon visage quelque peu abimé – lèvre, joue, front, rien que ça. Je n'avais pourtant aucune envie de me confier à lui, ou de lui raconter ma journée somme toute bien _pourrie_. Je vis ses lèvres se desserrer, mais ne lui laissais pas le temps de prononcer un mot.

- Sirius rentre quand ? Grommelais-je afin de couper court à toute tentative de conversation de sa part.

Il se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil amusé – évidemment il avait parfaitement compris mon intention – avant que sa voix posée ne me réponde.

- Bientôt.

Le silence retomba de nouveau, accompagné de mon renfrognement boudeur. Sirius me manquait. Nous arrivâmes bientôt chez nous, à Grimmauld Place, où le numéro douze se dressait fièrement dans toute sa noirceur, et cela même si l'ambiance lugubre des lieux était quelque peu gâchée par l'un des murs de la façade, peint en blanc sur la moitié inférieure. La vue de ce mur me fit sourire. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour où, dans un excès de folie si caractéristique de sa personne, Sirius s'était mis en tête de repeindre en blanc la sinistre demeure des Black pour « la rendre moins déprimante » selon lui. Il n'avait malheureusement – ou heureusement selon le point de vue – jamais terminé ce projet. Trop pris par son travail... Je me renfermai à nouveau en descendant de la voiture.

- Ce n'est pas que tu bloques le passage, mais...

Je jetai un regard ennuyé à Régulus qui patientait derrière moi, attendant que je me bouge pour libérer le passage. Ce que je fis avec un soupir. Il me lança un coup d'œil tout en passant devant moi pour aller déverrouiller la porte.

- Aller, viens, que je te soigne.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de rentrer chez moi à la suite de mon homologue.

C'est en silence que se passèrent les soins – hormis mes geignements de douleur – avant que Régulus ne s'asseye près de moi sur le canapé du salon. Je grommelais encore contre ses gestes rudes, massant mon front, lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il me fixait de ses bleu-gris – les mêmes que son frère ainé. Il semblait attendre que je lui raconte d'où provenaient mes blessures, sans pour autant me brusquer; et bien que j'appréciais l'attention, je ne dis rien, préférant allumer la télévision.

J'entendis Régulus soupirer, mais il ne rajouta rien; là où Sirius aurait insisté, lui me laissait en paix, et c'était une des choses que j'appréciais grandement chez lui. Une publicité me sortit de mes pensées, et bientôt, une exclamation enjouée m'échappa.

- C'est Sirius !

Mon parrain prenait la pose et susurrait d'une voix langoureuse, présentant une marque de vêtements célèbres pour ma plus grande fierté et, je le savais celle de son frère. Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs un sourire amusé à la vue de son frère aîné alanguis dans son jean moulant, mais je ne loupais pas l'éclair de tristesse dans son regard, ou encore la soudaine tension dans ses épaules.

Je ne fis comme si de rien n'était pourtant; même si je ne connaissais que les grandes lignes de l'histoire, je savais que celle-ci avait marqué les frères Black autant l'un que l'autre. Et si Sirius semblait s'en être accommodé, ce n'était toujours pas le cas de son cadet. Une émission débuta bientôt. Les minutes défilaient inexorablement, pendant que je me tortillais sur le canapé; je ne pus, après un quart d'heure, retenir la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

- Ça te manque ? Demandais-je, indécis.

Régulus me jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le canapé.

- De quoi ?

Je déglutis et évitait de regarder dans sa direction.

- Le mannequinat.

Le mot que je prononçai alors paru jeter un froid sur la pièce et je regrettai de l'avoir prononcé. Trois ans, ce n'était pas assez pour oublier. Regulus se racla la gorge et croisa les jambes, ne me regardant pas. Le silence s'éternisa, lourd de sens et de souvenirs bien trop amers pour être évoqués.

- Non.

La réponse sonna lourdement à mes oreilles alors qu'elle n'était restée qu'un chuchotis douloureux. Qu'un mensonge glacé murmuré comme un secret qui vous lacère le cœur. Je ne dis rien et laissai le temps continuer de s'écouler. Je montai le son de la TV.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je lançai un regard circonspect à deux filles qui passaient près de Ron et moi: toutes les deux étaient en larmes et semblaient se soutenir l'une l'autre, reniflant fort avec un air de profond désespoir sur le visage. Mon ami me lança un regard intrigué avant de hausser ses épaules larges en signe d'incompréhension.

- Les garçons ! Cria une voix excitée que j'identifiais comme celle d'Hermione.

Elle était toute proche, parmi un groupe d'autre filles – que je reconnus comme les plus commères et mauvaises langues – et nous faisait de grands signes de la main, nous enjoignant de la rejoindre. Sans nous poser de questions, nous accédâmes à sa requête – presque – muette, nous demandant tout de même ce qu'elle faisait avec ces filles là, qu'elle ne portait habituellement pas dans son cœur de jeune étudiante studieuse.

- Vous ne croirez jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre ! Nous hurla-t-elle au visage avec un air enjoué; celui d'une personne ayant appris un ragot bien croustillant.

J'eus un sourire amusé en la voyant glousser en compagnie de Padma Patil et de sa sœur Parvati – les deux seules sur qui je pouvais mettre un nom – et secouai la tête; Hermione restait une fille après tout. Ron la questionna et ce fut une blonde qui lui répondit – je crois qu'elle s'appelait Hannah...

- Il paraitrait que quelqu'un aurait vu Draco Malfoy sortir d'un bar en compagnie d'un _homme_ !

Je dus avoir le même air stupide que Ron, car Parvati souffla d'exaspération avant de continuer.

- Ils s'embrassaient !

Ron eut l'air éberlué, les filles gloussèrent et se mirent à commenter la nouvelle, et moi...

- Malfoy est gay...

Personne ne me répondit, et je n'étais même pas sûr qu'ils m'aient entendu; j'étais en proie à des sentiments des plus mitigés quant à cette nouvelle. Bien entendu, j'étais heureux, car cela m'ouvrait directement un chemin vers le caleçon de l'infirmier, et pourtant mon sentiment d'euphorie me paraissait... _exagéré_. Que cela m'offre la possibilité de baiser Malfoy n'aurait pas du me faire_ autant_ plaisir, si ?

De même, je combattis une jalousie déplacée à l'idée du blond embrassant un autre homme; je me composai une expression neutre et essayai de paraître dégagé. Il était évident que Draco Malfoy, aussi séduisant qu'il était, ne devait pas passer ses soirées à tricoter. Mais le savoir n'empêchait pas un malaise grandissant de prendre possession de moi, à mesure que j'imaginai notre infirmier dans les bras d'un autre homme – un autre que moi. Je me morigénai mentalement; bon sang, j'étais ridicule. Ma frustration sexuelle ne m'arrangeait vraiment pas.

Et je pus le constater d'avantage lorsque l'envie d'aller visiter l'infirmerie afin de demander la confirmation de son homosexualité à Malfoy me prit aux tripes. Merde.

La sonnerie retentit, nous obligeant à nous bouger si nous ne voulions pas être en retard en cours.

A mon grand malheur, je ne pus nullement me concentrer sur autre chose que « Malfoy est gay » et « Je veux voir Malfoy ». J'allais presque me résigner à y aller, lorsque je pensai à... A rien en fait, j'étais résigné depuis l'annonce de la _grande nouvelle_; ainsi, pitoyablement impatient et affreusement excité de toutes les manières possibles, je levai la main afin de demander l'autorisation de partir faire un tout vers l'antre de Mafoy – _hum_.

Je fis mine d'être prêt à vomir mon petit déjeuner et le tour fut joué. Une fois la porte franchie, je me précipitai vers l'infirmerie: et la seule raison qui m'y poussait était la potentielle baise que je pourrais programmer avec sexy-blondie, qu'on se le dise.

- Encore vous Potter ? Raisonna la voix délicieusement trainante de Malfoy alors que je me présentais à lui pour la troisième fois en deux jours.

Je pris un air contrit – des plus hypocrite – qui ne sembla pas le leurrer; je bafouillai – arf – quelques mots afin de lui demander si je pouvais me poser sur un lit, et il m'en donna l'autorisation avec un geste las. Les joues rouges, j'allai m'allonger; ma résolution première – draguer Malfoy – était partie en fumée dés l'instant où j'avais entraperçu son visage et son corps de Dieu. Il me mettait toujours dans tout mes états, et je le haïssais presque pour ça.

Allongé sur le flanc, je fis semblant de fermer les yeux mais me contentai de les clore à demi afin de pouvoir mater mon blond en toute tranquillité. Les yeux mi-clos, je l'observai remplir quelques papiers, grognant lorsqu'une mèche blonde se glissait devant ses yeux. J'admirai sa manière si sensuelle de porter la blouse blanche, blouse le moulant à la perfection. Je détaillai les muscles apparents de ses bras, de son torse, ainsi que ses longues jambes avant qu'il ne les cache sous le bureau. Enfin, je m'abreuvai de son expression dure mais si sexy, ainsi que de ses yeux gris qui me fixaient à la limite de la moquerie... Oh.

- Un problème, Potter ? Il haussa un sourcil, me faisant frémir de désir.

Je niai de la tête et me tournai de l'autre côté. Je l'entendis soupirer et se lever. Un raclement attira mon attention et je me retournai pour le voir assis sur un tabouret près de mon lit, me faisant déglutir par sa proximité.

- Potter, vous avez quelque chose à dire.

Ce n'était pas une question. Sans le savoir, il me tendait la perche dont j'avais besoin pour débuter mon opération séduction et cela me fit presque jubiler; en conséquence, je m'assis au milieu du lit et me raclai la gorge avant de poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis les paroles d'Hannah et Parvati.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes gay ? Demandais-je en rivant mon regard au sien.

Techniquement, je pouvais poser la question sans problème; si je jouais la carte de l'homo en détresse, il ne pourrait que prendre pitié de moi, m'avouer la vérité, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à notre baise sauvage et féroce. Parfait.

Je le vis ciller avant qu'une grimace agacée ne déforme ses traits; il croisa les bras et les jambes, soufflant.

- Je ne voulais pas le croire mais il y a donc _vraiment_ une rumeur.

Il n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse de ma part.

- Vous n'avez décidément aucun sans-gène pour oser me demander une telle confirmation.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper sous la réponse sèche; en plus de me parler comme au dernier des imbéciles, ce satané infirmier faisait tomber mon plan à l'eau. Je ne me laissai pourtant pas démonter.

- J'aurais espérer, commençais-je avec une expression que je voulus blessée, vous demander un... conseil mais...

Draco Malfoy parut se souvenir que je sortais prétendument avec Tom, qui était un _garçon,_ ce qui faisait de moi un _homo_. Il parut gêné et changea de position.

- Je vous écoute, finit-il par souffler, et cela ressemblait presque,à mes yeux, à un aveu.

Le silence perdura encore, le temps que je réfléchisse à ce que je pourrais demander sans passer pour un adolescent en manque qui ne voulait que sauter son infirmier.

- Je suis attiré... par quelqu'un de plus âgé, finis-je par lâcher avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Je pus distinctement entendre le soupir de Draco Malfoy à mon annonce, et j'étais persuadé que la seule raison qui l'empêchait de me mettre dehors était le fait que je pourrais tout à fait confirmer la rumeur. Rumeur qu'il ne souhaitait sûrement pas voir s'étendre d'avantage.

- N'attendez pas une grande aide de ma part Potter. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire. Ne sortez-vous pas d'ailleurs avec ce garçon, Tom Riddle ?

Ma mâchoire se crispa et je ne pus retenir un reniflement quelque peu dédaigneux.

- Sûrement pas, grimaçais-je, il vous l'a juste fait croire – comme à tout le monde – pour me faire chi...

- Langage Potter, siffla rapidement Malfoy avant de hausser les épaules d'un air fataliste. Qu'attendez-vous donc de moi ? Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est d'aller voir ce jeune homme et de vous confier, bien que je n'encourage pas tellement une relation avec une personne plus âgée.

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, se renfrognant visiblement; sa moue – des plus sexy – et ses paroles me firent alors prendre une décision que j'allais sans doute immédiatement regretter. Je balançai mes jambes par dessus le lit, mes genoux frôlant à présent ceux de l'infirmier, et fixai mon regard droit dans le sien.

- C'est vous, lui dis-je stoïquement bien que mon cœur venait d'accélérer ses battements considérablement.

Il parut ne pas comprendre, mais je vis bientôt ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa bouche s'ouvrir en un « oh » muet. Immédiatement, je fus soulagé de lui avoir dit et ainsi de ne plus avoir à faire semblant de ne pas le désirer comme un malade; immédiatement, je me sentis aussi inexorablement inconfortable et ne pus m'empêcher de me tortiller.

Ce qui était stupide, car qu'en avais-je à faire de sa réponse ? Oui, et j'atteindrais le Nirvana. Non, et j'irais évacuer ma frustration sur un autre blond sexy. C'était simple, et pourtant...

- Je... bon sang c'est...

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, surpris de le voir bégayer avec un air aussi profondément choqué inscrit sur son beau visage. Il devait bien savoir qu'un gay en pleine possession de ses moyens sauterait sur l'occasion pour le draguer, vu sa belle-gueule.

Il se leva soudainement et se réfugia derrière son bureau.

- Sortez, Potter, me parvint sa voix froide.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit sortez.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

Je me levai à mon tour, les sourcils froncés sous la contrariété; qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de me mettre dehors comme ça ?

- Vous m'avez dit de me confier, lui soufflais-je en me plantant devant lui, vous ne pouvez pas simplement me dire de partir après ça !

- Et qu'attendez-vous Potter ! Cracha-t-il dans ma direction, le visage fermé. Que je vous déclare un amour inconditionnel ? Cette relation n'a pas lieu d'être. Je suis_ flatté_, mais vous me mettez dans le plus grand des embarras.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous aimais, sifflais-je soudainement sous l'emprise d'une étrange colère, tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est que vous m'attiriez.

- Ce qui n'est pas réciproque Potter. Si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire, sortez maintenant.

Il se détourna de moi, les lèvres pincées. Quant à moi, je sentais confusément mes poings serrés trembler de contrariété, les mots « amour inconditionnel » tournant encore et encore dans ma tête, de même que sa rebuffade. Malfoy avait beau être désirable à souhait, qu'il croit que j'avais pu tomber amoureux de lui me mettait les nerfs en pelote; je ne l'aimais pas, c'était un fait avéré, et il avait une telle prétention, un tel orgueil que _personne_ n'aurait pu l'apprécier plus que de raison.

Mon attirance pour lui était pourtant loin d'être tarie; j'observai son visage pâle, ses lèvres roses et son corps paraissant si musculeux derrière cette blouse sans lui trouver de défauts.

- Arrêtez ça, tonna-t-il en m'empoignant le bras avant de poursuivre avec une soudaine douceur que je savais factice. Oubliez-moi Potter, vous avez la vie devant vous alors ne perdez pas votre temps avec des amourettes de ce genre avec l'infirmier de votre lycée.

- Je ne suis pas _amoureux_ de vous, lui criais-je alors en me dégageant ce qui parut le surprendre. Vous êtes tellement vaniteux que vous pensez qu'un seul de vos regards pourrait me faire chavirer ? Ricanais-je. Désolé de vous apprendre que je ne suis pas une midinette.

Je pris la direction de la sortie et me retournai juste avant d'en franchir le seuil.

- Mais préparez-vous à me revoir bientôt, monsieur l'infirmier, susurrais-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, me laissant partir. Son refus me laissa un goût acide au fond de la gorge, que je mis sur le compte de la frustration, et une implacable résolution. Qu'il le veuille ou non, je finirai par l'avoir et mon insistance viendra bien à bout de sa décision.

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
